My little pony: Alfa-Omega
by Neo-coatl18
Summary: Un fortuito hallazgo, realizado en el interior del bosque Everfree por Twilight Sparkle, puede ocultar la clave que ayude a todos los ponys a conocer sus verdaderos origenes... pero tambien puede ser la siniestra causa de su propio fin, al traer de vuelta un terrible mal de ese oscuro pasado.
1. Introduccion

"**MLP: ALFA- OMEGA".**

Por: NC-18.

"El pueblo que no conoce su historia, está condenado a repetirla"…

Sabía consigna para todos los pueblos y civilizaciones cuyas historias muchas veces se han cimentado en base a la violencia y el dolor que han acarreado sus insaciables ambiciones y los conflictos que se generan como consecuencia de satisfacerlas sin importar el precio… pero que de poco han servido tan amargas experiencias, puesto que una y otra vez, esas culturas vuelven en caer en una visceral amnesia (muchas veces impuesta) y repiten tan doloroso ciclo; hasta que llega el momento que el mismo no resiste mas e irremediablemente se rompe, trayendo como efecto el aterrador final de tan decadentes civilizaciones.

Sin embargo… ¿Qué ocurre cuando se trata de la historia de una prodigiosa civilización de ponys inteligentes, los cuales han vivido durante siglos en una aparente armonía pero que aun ellos, desconocen tambien su propia historia… por lo menos, las bases mismas donde se dio el génesis de toda su idílica realidad?.

¿Qué ocurre cuando llega el momento que ellos se ven cara a cara con los anales donde quedaron registrados aquellos inicios… pero en donde descubrirán que tras su historia tan llena de armonía y dicha, se oculta un principio que posiblemente, estuvo muy lejos de ser idílico?.

Esto es lo que están por encarar los ponys de Equestria… empezando por una de ellos en especial: una unicornio cuyo nombre es Twilight Sparkle. Aquella pony, con una inteligencia privilegiada y un optimo manejo de la magia, pronto descubrirá el secreto del génesis de los suyos; pero aprenderá que muchas veces es preferible ignorar ciertas cosas, porque junto con un privilegiado conocimiento de todo principio… siempre puede venir una insospechada caja de Pandora que si llega a abrirse, irremediablemente se liberaria al mayor de todos los temores: el final de todo.

Todo tiene un retorno.

Todo tiene un principio y un fin.

Es el ciclo del ALFA Y EL OMEGA.

Introducción.

Bosque Everfree:

Es una mañana plena en toda Equestria y la luz diurna se filtra entre la espesa vegetación del llamado bosque Everfree, lugar misterioso al que no cualquier pony desea adentrarse puesto que conocen muy bien los aterradores peligros que les podrían aguardar en aquellas profundidades; sin embargo, no todos los ponys ceden a ese temor natural a lo desconocido, puesto que en ese momento una de ellos transita por aquel sitio, recorrido que de hecho para ella ya se trataba de algo habitual.

La singular unicornio de nombre Twilight Sparkle, quien era acompañado en ese momento por el pequeño dragon Spike, no dudaba en expresarle a su mejor amigo y colaborador num.1 con notorio entusiasmo:

-¡Hermoso y esplendido amanecer es el que tenemos, perfecto para realizar nuestra búsqueda!... ¿no lo crees asi, Spike?.

El pequeño dragon, quien iba sobre el lomo de la unicornio, le responde aun somnoliento:

-¡Aughh… para mi es aun… muy temprano, Twilight!... ¿pero… que dijiste que buscamos exactamente?.

Ella le recuerda:

-¡Ya te lo dije hace un momento, Spike!, buscamos una flor especial para preparar uno de mis tes favoritos, un lirio azul.

-¿Pero porque teníamos que venir aquí justo a estas horas?... ahorita mismo podría seguir acostado plácidamente- le replica el dragon.

-¡Vamos Spike, nada es mejor que disfrutar del aire fresco matinal en una caminata!... además, los lirios azules son algo difíciles de hallar, si venimos aquí mas tarde no tendríamos el tiempo suficiente para poder encontrar uno y entre mas temprano lo hagamos, mas probabilidades tendremos…- le explica Twilight.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!... te ayudare en la búsqueda de tu lirio azul, para que asi pronto volvamos y pueda seguir navegando en mis sueños- se queja Spike, al mismo tiempo que baja del lomo de la unicornio. Ella solo sonrie algo divertida.

Asi, los dos buscan en todas partes de aquel sitio, búsqueda que se extiende por alrededor de dos horas lo cual causa que Spike comience a perder la paciencia. En eso, el dragon le expresa a su amiga con un dejo de temor en su voz:

-Por cierto, Twilight… ¿no crees además, que nos estamos arriesgando a encontrarnos también con cualquiera de esas aterradoras criaturas que habitan Everfree?.

-¡No te preocupes por ello, Spike!... no es la primera vez que nos adentramos en el bosque Everfree, siempre estoy preparada para enfrentar cualquier peligro- le responde la unicornio morada, como una forma de tranquilizarlo.

Spike, mirando para ambos lados con temor, le expresa:

-¡Pero Twilight, nunca sabemos con que clase de monstruos peligrosos podemos toparnos en cualquier momento!... puede ser una manticora, un lobo del bosque, inclusive alguno de mis congéneres a los que ni yo mismo les agrado mucho…- y añade- ¡tal vez en este momento… una de esas criaturas pueden estar acechando cerca de nosotros mientras hablamos y en el momento que proyecta su sombra sobre nuestras cabezas, nosotros solo…!- pero justo en ese momento… ¡una gran sombra se proyecta sobre Spike!; ante esto, el voltea lentamente y entonces:

-¡AAGHHH!- exclama completamente asustado, al ver frente asi una silueta oscura que lo mira fijamente.

Pero al momento, aquel misterioso ser revela su verdadera identidad:

-¡Pequeño Spike, te debes tranquilizar… de ningún modo, te querría asustar!- y al momento que quita de su cabeza una capucha que traia encima, Twilight la reconoce al instante:

-¡Zecora!.

-¡Je, je… hola…!- le saluda también Spike, un poco avergonzado.

-¡Me da gusto encontrarte por aquí!... ¿Cómo fue que nos hallaste a nosotros?- le pregunta Twilight, curiosa.

Zecora le responde:

-Sali para hacer mi itinerario, ando en búsqueda de algo… de pronto escuche voces, siendo de amigos que al instante reconoces.

-¿Asi que tambien buscas algo?, ¡que coincidencia!. Nosotros también buscamos algo, en nuestro caso es un lirio azul-le expresa Twilight.

-¡Si que es una coincidencia, tuvimos la misma idea en la cabeza!-le responde Zecora- Si lo desean puedo serles de ayuda, será mas rápida nuestra búsqueda.

-¡Es buena idea, Zecora!... te lo agradecemos, asi tendremos mas oportunidad para hallarla esos lirios lo mas pronto posible- le expresa emocionada Twilight.

-¿Pues que esperamos?, debemos continuar ahora mismo- les expresa Spike.

Asi, los tres continuaban su búsqueda de aquella exótica flor… en cada árbol, entre cada arbusto buscaban insistentemente, a pesar de que aquella odisea comenzaba a prolongarse mas tiempo, para impaciencia del mismo Spike; precisamente, el dragon esta por adentrarse en unos arbustos muy frondoso, cuando en eso oye que Twilight le indica:

-¡Ten mucho cuidado Spike en donde te adentras, bien sabes que este territorio no es un lugar muy seguro!.

-¡Si, lo se Twilight!... no soy tan tonto para no saber por donde debo acceder…- y al momento que expresa esto, el dragon va adentrándose en medio de los frondosos arbustos- No creo que tras de estos arbustos, encuentre algún… peligro…- y de manera repentina ¡Spike comienza a rodar por una pendiente!.

-¡TTTWWIIILLLIIGGHHHTTTT!- al momento que escucha su grito, la unicornio se alarma y rapidamente se desplaza para acudir en su ayuda:

-¡Spike!...-

Mientras tanto, el pobre dragon seguía rodando cuesta abajo… aunque para su suerte, aquella pendiente no era muy extensa por lo que rápidamente su ascenso concluye y aunque el se encuentra aun bien, se muestra muy aturdido.

-¡Saanto… guacamoleeee!- expresa Spike mientras que con esfuerzo, logra ponerse en pie. Aunque aun se encuentra algo confundido, logra descubrir que el se encuentra frente a una misteriosa cueva; Spike siente curiosidad por tal descubrimiento, pero mas que nada siente que "algo" lo impulsa a acceder, como si dentro de esa cueva hubiera secretos aun mas impresionantes por hallar.

Y no se equivoca, puesto que lo que ve frente a sus ojos es un verdadero prodigio: ¡se trata de una antigua construcción, algo modesta pero no por ello, menos impactante!... y mientras el dragon continuaba observando estupefacto aquello, escucha una voz que lo llama:

-¡Spike, Spike!...

-¡Por aquí, Twilight!- le responde Spike.

La unicornio se presenta ante el y le expresa preocupada:

-¡Spike, gracias a Celestia que te encuentras bien!, ¿no tienes heridas?...

-¡No, Twilight… al parecer no!- le responde Spike, quien voltea a ver de nuevo al frente; Twilight se muestra extrañada por el hecho de que el pequeño dragon no le de mayor importancia al hecho… pero cuando voltea también a ver hacia ese mismo punto, no puede reprimir una expresión de sorpresa total:

-¡Por Celestia!, ¡esto… es increíble!...

-¡Por supuesto, Twilight!- le responde Spike- ¿Qué es esta estructura y que hace en esta cueva?.

-¡No lo se!- le contesta la unicornio-¡Jamás había visto algo como esto en toda mi vida!... parecerían los restos de alguna antigua civilización hasta ahora desconocida; pero ¿Por qué construirían estas ruinas dentro de este lugar tan oculto?.

-¡Lo ignoro completamente, Twilight!... pero ¿Qué dices si vamos a explorarla?- le expresa Spike, al momento mismo que avanza hacia aquella antigua construcción.

-¡Espera Spike, debes avanzar con mas cuidado!- le advierte Twiligth, mientras va atrás de el.

Ambos suben por unas escalinatas hasta llegar a la entrada de aquella construcción, ubicándose justo a la entrada la cual estaba sumida en una inquietante penumbra; Spike duda al principio que en verdad sea una buena idea acceder, hasta que Twilight ilumina con su propio cuerno el interior, por lo cual deciden acceder al final.

Aquel lugar se destacaba por la gran cantidad de columnas que había, de ahí en fuera no había nada mas de aparente importancia… hasta que, al momento que ambos avanzan, Twilight enfoca la luz de su cuerno hacia las paredes y descubre algo que llama su atención: una pintura mural muy bien realizada. Ambos se quedan asombrados por esto, lo cual lleva a Spike a interrogar a la unicornio morada:

-¿Twilight, que representaran todos estos dibujos?...

Ella los examina con detenimiento durante unos segundos y al momento, con notorio asombro le responde:

-¡Esto es en verdad sorprendente, Spike!, en este mural están representados… alicornios, una cantidad muy numerosa de ellos; pero también hay ponys… bueno, son como ponys pero tienen la misma estatura que los alicornios aunque no poseen alas ni cuernos…- y al momento, Twilight expresa la siguiente interrogante- ¿Acaso será posible que…?

Pero justo en ese instante Twilight percibe que hay otra presencia en ese mismo lugar, por lo que reacciona alerta…aunque no tiene que preocuparse, porque se trata de la misma Zecora.

-¡Uff, me alegra que seas tu, Zecora!- expresa con alivio la unicornio.

Zecora le responde, algo pasmada:

-Por fin, lirios azules para las dos pude hallar… ¡pero mi sorpresa es grande, por ver que ustedes descubrieron este lugar!.

-¿Acaso… tu ya sabias algo sobre este sitio?- le interroga Twilight, soprendida.

A lo que la cebra comienza a explicarle:

-Yo tenia conocimiento de estas ruinas desde tiempo atrás, pero ignoro por quienes fueron creadas… este lugar oculta varias sorpresas.

-¡En verdad, todo esto es extraño!... no se si sea seguro adentrarnos mas, puede representar algún riesgo- le responde Twilight, dudando por alguna razón que sea buena idea seguir explorando.

-¡No tienes porque sentirte insegura, porque cuentas con mi guía por fortuna!- le expresa Zecora, como una forma de animarla.

-¡Si, Twilight!... con Zecora aquí, no tenemos que temer; ¡ademas, podríamos saber cosas mas sorprendentes de estas ruinas!- opina también Spike, apoyando la idea de seguir con la exploración.

La unicornio reflexiona durante unos segundos, pues pese a que una parte de ella esta de acuerdo con la idea de seguir explorando aquel sitio antiguo y descubrir todos sus secretos… algo mas le advertía que continuar con ello, podría acarrearle ciertas consecuencias difíciles de imaginar. Pero al ver que tanto su amigo Spike como Zecora la animaban y fascinada con la idea de saber mas sobre aspectos de un pasado misterioso, les responde:

-¡De acuerdo!... pero a cambio, prometamos que no tocaremos nada de lo que encontremos, dejaremos todo en su lugar.

Tanto Spike como Zecora asienten y asi, los tres continúan indagando aquel extenso lugar… hasta que se encuentran con una puerta muy grande; ante esto, Spike hace la siguiente interrogante:

-¿Qué es lo que habrá detrás de esta puerta?.

-Aun de conocer este lugar en todo este tiempo… yo misma lo ignoro por completo- le responde Zecora.

-¡Es por ello es preferible no intentar acceder, no sabemos que puede ocultarse ahí!- les expresa Twilight- Lo mejor es que nos retiremos ahora mismo.

-Pero Twilight, ¿no te gustaría poder abrir esa puerta y saber que se encuentra…?- y al momento que Spike dice esto, el recarga su brazo sobre un ornamento en forma de cabeza equina incrustado en un pedestal, lo que provoca que… ¡aquella puerta comience a abrirse por si sola de par en par!.

-¿Alli… dentro?- concluye anonadado el pequeño dragon, mientras que la misma impresión se dibuja en los rostros de sus compañeras.

-¡Lo siento Twilight… yo no sabia que…!- Spike comienza a rogarle desesperado a su amiga pony… pero esta, mirándolo de forma apacible, le expresa:

-No te preocupes Spike, se que no fue tu culpa… parece que en cierta forma, ya estábamos destinados a descubrir lo que exista detrás de esa puerta- y mirando hacia la recién descubierta entrada, expresa con cierta inquietud- ¡Ahora solo nos queda… entrar!.

Al momento el trio accede cautelosamente a aquel recinto, el cual no difería mucho de las demás secciones de aquella construcción; excepto porque el único objeto que había ahí, era un misterioso cofre ubicado en el centro de aquella habitación.

-¡Esto… es sorprendente!- exclama asombrada Twilight ante aquel descubrimiento.

Los tres siguen avanzando con extrema cautela hacia aquel artefacto y ya estando frente a el, descubren que este no posee cerradura o candado alguno, sino que tiene incrustados varios cristales.

-¡Whooaauu… diamantes!- exclama extasiado Spike, mientras siente como se le empieza a hacer agua a la boca.

-¡Esta caja es muy extraña… parece que no hubiera forma de abrirla!- expresa Zecora.

-¡Creo que… si hay una forma!- le responde de manera inesperada la unicornio morada.

-¿Hablas en serio, Twilight?, ¿de que forma se podría abrir?- le interroga Spike, curioso.

-"Crystal padlocks"…

-¿Crystal que?- le interroga Spike.

Ella comienza a explicar:

-No puedo asegurar que en verdad funcionen… pero no hace mucho lei en uno de mis libros de la biblioteca que en tiempos pasados existía un método usado por algunos unicornios para proteger sus pertenencias, el cual consistía en usar cristales como candados protectores, los cuales solo podían activarse con magia y eso los hacia mucho mas eficientes que las cerraduras o los candados comunes.

-¡Wow, sorprendente!... y ¿tu sabes como abrirlo?, podrías intentarlo- le sugiere Spike.

-¡No es tan fácil, Spike!- le responde Twilight. Y comienza a explicarle- Lo que pasa es que muchas veces, se usaban palabras claves para poder abrir estos cofres; probablemente, este funcione asi y al no poseer la clave necesaria, de nada serviría intentarlo aun con magia.

-¡Nada pierdes con intentarlo, se que puedes lograrlo!- le anima Zecora.

-¡Si Twilight, si lo intentas puede que lo logres!- secunda Spike.

Al principio, la pony morada dudaba en llevar a cabo tal desafio y no solo era por la razón de que posiblemente no lo lograría en caso de que existiera una clave secreta que permitiera el acceso a tal artefacto… ella sabe las posibles consecuencias que podrían generarse debido a un acontecimiento anterior muy similar. Pero al ver la determinación dibujada tanto en los rostros tanto de Spike como de Zecora, por alguna razón que le es difícil de explicar, Twilight accede finalmente a la petición hecha:

-¡De acuerdo… lo intentare…!- y al instante, la unicornio empieza a proyectar su magia sobre el cofre; lo que ocurre al momento, se torna en algo sorprendente: aquellos exóticos diamantes, los cuales se encontraban alineados de forma paralela, ¡comienzan a brillar con una luminosidad intensa!. Y al instante, una línea de luz conecta a cada uno de esos diamantes en forma zigzagueante… ¡trayendo como consecuencia que ese cofre logre abrirse!.

Tanto Spike como Zecora no pueden evitar el mostrarse anonadados por esto, mientras que Twilight se muestra agotada… al parecer, tratar de activar esos "crystal padlocks" le exigió un esfuerzo mayor del que ella imaginaba; ahora lo único que quedaba era descubrir el misterioso contenido de aquel cofre, algo ante lo que la unicornio dudaba por alguna razón.

Cuando los tres seres miran hacia el interior de la caja, Twilight es la primera en exclamar sorprendida:

-¡Esto es… increíble!... ¿Qué significara esto…?

Pues lo que descubren es un conjunto de reliquias, de todas formas y tamaños; objetos muy llamativos eran el máximo secreto protegido herméticamente dentro de aquel exótico baul.

-¡Wow, esto es… un tesoro!, ¡encontramos un tesoro, Twilight!- exclama emocionado el pequeño dragon.

-Tal vez, Spike… sin embargo…

-¡Solo imagina lo que todos en Ponyville diran cuando vean nuestro sorprendente hallazgo!- pero cuando Spike extiende una de sus extremidades hacia el cofre al mismo tiempo que expresa aquello, Twilight reacciona:

-¡Eso si que no, Spike!, ¡nada de dar a conocer esto a nadie mas!- le expresa de manera imperativa, al mismo tiempo que extiende su casco para impedirle que tome alguno de esos objetos.

-¿Pero... porque no…?- le interroga el dragon, desconcertado.

-¿Recuerdas bien lo que paso en aquella ocasión?... ¡debemos estar conscientes de que nada misterioso que hallemos en el bosque Everfree puede traer buenas consecuencias al final!- y añade- ¡Por ello ni te hagas ilusiones, porque lo único que haremos será dejar todo como esta y una vez que salgamos de aquí, nos olvidaremos de este asunto!, ¿te queda claro, Spike?.

-¡De acuerdo, Twilight!- le responde Spike, con desconcierto.

Twilight se dirige ahora a Zecora y le comienza a explicar:

-¡Lo siento mucho, Zecora!... pero ¿recuerdas aquella historia que te conte sobre lo que dos de mis amigas encontraron una vez en este bosque?, ¡por causa de ello, casi estuve a punto de perderlas a ambas!. Por eso, prefiero no inmiscuirme en este hallazgo… porque no quiero arriegar a ninguno de nosotros tres ni a nadie mas.

-¡Entiendo tus razones, no puedo por ello darte reproches!- le responde Zecora, de modo sereno-Sin embargo chica pony… estos singulares objetos, parecen poseer importantes secretos… si por alguno motivo a ellos accedimos, es para descifrar todo lo que deban decirnos".

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Zecora?- le pregunta intrigada Twilight.

La cebra mira de nuevo hacia el interior del cofre y le responde sin titubeos:

-Lleva contigo estas reliquias, porque confio en que tu podras descifrarlas.

-¿Qué?... ¡no, no quiero asumir esta responsabilidad y bien te he expresado el porque!- le responde la unicornio, pasmada.

En ese momento, Zecora comienza a explicarle:

-Escucha Twilight Sparkle… se que tienes tus razones, entiendo que no desees poner en riesgo a nadie por algo tan intrigante como este hallazgo. Pero se que hay una causa por la que hemos llegado hasta aquí, tampoco es casualidad que este cofre haya podido ser abierto por ti… ¿sabes porque?, este antiguo lugar tiene algo importante que comunicar a tu raza. Y para esto, no conozco a nadie mas confiable que tu, se que puedes investigar y descifrar ese secreto; por ello tienes que llevar contigo estos artefactos, antes de que otros seres sean quienes los descubran, los cuales pueden ser los menos indicados para poseerlos.

Después de que termina de escucharla, Twilight reflexiona por un momento lo dicho por Zecora; quizá sea un riesgo tomar esa responsabilidad para ella, pero también lo seria dejar aquello en ese abandono y que otro ser muy peligroso lo encuentre, usando aquellos objetos para fines siniestros. Tal vez de ella dependía que esas reliquias y el conocimiento que aportaran, terminaran en los cascos adecuados para bien de todos.

De manera que, dando un suspiro, Twilight le da la siguiente respuesta:

-¡Esta bien, Zecora!... no puedo el negar que tienes razón; pero solo me llevare unos pocos de estos objetos para estudiarlos y ya sea que encuentre o no una respuesta para ellos, de cualquier forma terminare reportando el hallazgo a la princesa Celestia… ¡estoy segura que ella sabra mejor que hacer con todas estas reliquias!.

-¡De acuerdo chica pony, eso esta muy bien pensado!... y claro, por el momento nadie mas de esto debe estar enterado- le responde Zecora, mientras guiña uno de sus ojos.

La pony sonrie y al momento, les expresa a ella y a Spike:

-¡Por ello, debemos ahora mismo prometer que ninguno de nosotros dira nada de esto a nadie mas, ni siquiera a nuestras amistades, hasta que sea el momento adecuado.

-¡Descuida Twilight, de Zecora podemos estar seguros porque ella vive muy apartada de Ponyville…!- le responde Spike de manera tajante, pero Twilight le expresa:

-¡Esto va mas para ti Spike, que no falta la ocasión en que sueltas tu lengua en el momento menos indicado!- al terminar de decir esto, Zecora no puede evitar sonreir discretamente mientras que el pequeño dragon deja escapar un pequeño gruñido.

- No tienes nada de que preocuparte… este secreto estará seguro de mi parte, Twilight!- le expresa afirmativa Zecora.

Unos minutos después:

Nuevamente, el trio de seres sale a la luz diurna. Twilight se siente a gusto de haber salido de ese rincón tan hermetico y oscuro, pero ahora dentro de su alforja porta una carga muy singular: junto con los lirios azules que originalmente eran el objeto de su búsqueda, lleva también algunas de esas extrañas reliquias extraidas de aquel cofre, cosa que inevitablemente a la unicornio la tenia muy inquieta.

-¡Me alegra que saliéramos de esa oscura y sombria cueva, Twilight!- le expresa Spike de manera acertada.

-¡Si, Spike… yo también lo creo!- le responde la unicornio, con incertidumbre.

-¡Muy bien chica pony, pequeño amigo… creo que ha llegado el momento de retornar por nuestro propio camino!- les expresa Zecora.

-¡Gracias por ayudarnos a encontrar los lirios azules, Zecora!... sin embargo, ¿crees que sea seguro que asuma esta responsabilidad?- le interroga Twilight.

Zecora, con tono sereno, le responde:

-No te preocupes tanto por eso… ¡confia en que por los tuyos, haces lo correcto!.

-¡Eso espero!- le expresa Twiligth, con desasosiego.

-¡Hasta luego y buena suerte, chica pony!- le expresa Zecora a modo de despedida.

-¡Hasta luego, Zecora…que Celestia te bendiga!- se despide de ella la unicornio.

-¡Hasta luego, pequeño Spike!.

-¡Adios, Zecora!- le responde el dragon.

Mientras avanzan en dirección a la salida del bosque Everfree, Twilight le expresa a Spike:

-¡Disculpa si fui algo ruda en mi comportamiento, Spike!... pero esto no algo fácil de manejar. Esto puede ser algo muy importante para dejarlo en los cascos de cualquiera; no sabemos que clase de enigmas se oculten tras estos artefactos y tal como dijo Zecora, debemos de cuidar que no termine en posesión de quien puede representar una amenaza para toda Equestria.

-¡No te preocupes Twilight, puedo entenderte!- le responde Spike- No deberías preocuparte tanto por esas reliquias, puede que no representen un gran riesgo y seguro con la ayuda de la princesa Celestia, podrías hallar una respuesta a todo esto… ¡solo relájate un poco!.

-¡Si, tal vez tengas razón!- le expresa la unicornio, ya un poco mas tranquila. Y añade- Sin embargo, no deja de intrigarme que vinculo conecta a estos artefactos y el mural donde están ilustrados esos alicornios y los extraños "ponys altos sin cuernos y alas"… ¿Quiénes fueron los autores de ambas cosas y que estarían intentando comunicar?.

Y con esas incognitas en mente, Twilight y su pequeño amigo logran salir al fin del bosque Everfree… sin darse cuenta que a la distancia, son observados por una misteriosa presencia.

Ponyville:

Nos ubicamos ahora en la plaza central de aquella aldea, donde se podían observar toda clase de pequeños puestos en los que se ofrecia variedad de mercancía. Uno de esos era exclusivamente de manzanas, del cual estaba a cargo una de las integrantes de la familia Apple, la pony terrestre de nombre Applejack.

Precisamente, ella se encontraba conversando animadamente con otra de sus amigas, la pony pegaso de nombre Fluttershy cuando en ese preciso instante, ambas ven llegar a Twilight y Spike.

-¡Vaya, pero miren lo que el viento nos ha traido hasta aquí!... ¿y ustedes dos de donde vienen?- les interroga Applejack.

-¡Ehh… hola Applejack, Fluttershy!- les saluda Twilight, mostrándose un poco tensa.

-¡Hola Twilight, hola Spike!- les saluda también Fluttershy de modo apacible, a lo cual también le responde el pequeño dragon.

Applejack vuelve a retomar su duda inicial:

-Y bien dulzura, ¿exactamente de donde vienen llegando?.

Al escucharla, Twilight nuevamente no puede evitar sentirse algo nerviosa, pero se apresura a responderle:

-Bueno… nosotros venimos del bosque Everfree, ¿verdad Spike?.

-¡Asi es!- secunda Spike, a modo de afirmación.

Al terminar de escucharlos, las otras dos ponys se muestran algo anonadadas. Por lo que Fluttershy se apresura a interrogarles:

-¿Del bosque Everfree?... ¿y que fueron a hacer a ese lugar tan sombrio y lleno de criaturas extrañas y aterradoras?.

-Bueno, solo fuimos a… conseguir unos lirios azules, con los cuales podre hacer mi te favorito; ¡por suerte pude encontrarlos!- le responde Twilight con la verdad, omitiendo obviamente la parte de los extraordinarios hallazgos.

Applejack le responde con tono de intriga:

-¿En serio?... me gustaría ver esos lirios azules que dices, Twilight- pero al momento que se va acercando a su alforja con aparente intención de ver su contenido, la unicornio morada se ladea y le dice:

-¡NO!... quiero decir… lo siento Applejack, pero estos lirios son plantas de sombra y si los exhibes a la luz del sol, acabaran marchitándose rápidamente. Por algo solo pueden ser encontrados en el bosque Everfree, es el lugar mas adecuado para que crezcan entre sus abundantes sombras, ¿no es asi Spike?.

-¡Por supuesto, si supieran las cosas que pueden encontrarse entre las sombras de ese lugar!- expresa el dragon de modo tan campante… a lo cual Twilight reacciona rápidamente, al hacer uso de su magia para mover una parte de sus cabellos y darle un ligero golpe en el rostro a Spike.

-¡Auch!...

-¡Je,je… eres todo un bromista, SPIKEEE!- le expresa Twilight, tratando de disimular entre dientes su evidente molestia.

Applejack, con cierto recelo, le vuelve a interrogar:

-¿Y en verdad… no encontraron algo mas?.

-¡No, no hubo nada mas que pudiéramos encontrar, ni por casualidad!- le responde Twilight, con evidente nerviosismo; por lo que expresa:

-¿Ya vieron que hora es?... creo que se nos hace tarde para llegar a casa… ¡adios, amigas mias!- y al momento, ella emprende la marcha junto con Spike.

-¡Uhmm!- Applejack no puede evitar el recelar aun mas en el momento que su amiga unicornio se aleja en dirección a su domicilio. En eso, escucha a Fluttershy expresar:

- Yo no sabia que había plantas de sombra que si se exponen al sol, puede marchitarse rápidamente… ¿sera cierto?.

-¡Pues será el sereno, pero estoy segura que esta pony oculta algo mas!- le responde Applejack de modo tajante. Y concluye-No se que sea lo que Twilight traiga entre cascos… ¡pero no descansare, hasta descubrir de que se trata!.

(Continuara)…

Notas de autor:

¡Hola a todos!.

Como se han dado cuenta, he iniciado una nueva saga y con este intro, pueden darse una leve idea de lo que trata esta historia. Solo déjenme aclararles que mi historia se ubicaría al final de la tercera temporada de la serie original pero parte de un argumento que diferirá completamente de lo que se ve mas adelante en la cuarta temporada, seria algo asi como una versión muy libre y personal de la trama original (con esto evitaría quejas de que: "¡Eso no se ve en la serie original", "no tiene nada que ver con lo sale en la cuarta temporada" o cosas asi)… además, de que estará conectada a mis dos anteriores fics: "El arado y las flores misteriosas" y "La Santa Mane", por lo que les recomendaría que si no los han leído, le echen por fa un vistazo; aun asi, tratare de que la trama de esta historia no dependa mucho de ambas narraciones y pueda avanzar por si misma.

Solo tengan paciencia, puesto que habrá muchos giros argumentales, aparecerán personajes originales mios que harán mas interesante la trama y solo por si lo dudan, esta vez si estarán presentes las manes six completas como protagonistas, obviamente. Solo espero que disfruten mi nueva historia… ¡Hasta luego y no duden en expresar sus opiniones!.


	2. Chapter 1: Inesperadas revelaciones

"**MLP: ALFA- OMEGA".**

Por: NC-18.

Capitulo 1: "Inesperadas revelaciones".

Ponyville:

Un recinto de sabiduría… aquel recinto único en su tipo, por la interesante razón de ubicarse en un pequeño pueblo de sencillos ponys, era su modesta biblioteca. Justo en ese instante, observamos entrar una llamativa silueta que al encender las luces, no se trata de otros mas que de Twilight y Spike, quien aun venia montado en su lomo.

En ese momento, se oye a la unicornio comenzar a reclamarle a su compañero:

-¡Poco mas y terminas por revelar nuestro secreto, Spike!, ¿ahora entiendes el porque te insistia principalmente a ti que prometieras no decir ninguna palabra?...

-¡Lo siento en verdad, Twilight!- le expresa el dragon, un poco avergonzado- Pero aun asi, no logro entender la razón del porque no deseas que ni tus mas cercanas amigas sepan sobre este descubrimiento… dime, ¿hay algo a lo que temes?.

Al terminar de escucharlo, Twilight da un leve suspiro y con toda la calma posible, comienza a explicarle:

-¿Quieres saber cual es esa razón?, bien te lo dire… todo este descubrimiento que hemos hecho, tiene una importancia vital mas alla de lo que te podrías imaginar; Zecora tiene razón al haber dicho que ese lugar intenta "comunicarnos" algo pero para ser sincera, creo que ese "algo" no se trata de un hecho prodigioso sino todo lo contrario… tan solo imagina que recibieras un cofre como el que encontramos decorado con hermosos ornamentos y creas que solo por su apariencia, puede contener grandes riquezas en su interior; pero tras abrirlo llevado por tu curiosidad, ¡descubrieras que tan solo se trataba de una trampa que acabo por liberar todos los males que existen en el mundo, su verdadero contenido!. Puede que este ejemplo suene exagerado, pero aun es difícil saber que se oculta tras todo esto y por el bien tanto de mis amigas como de todos los ponys, lo mejor es mantener este secreto fuera de su conocimiento hasta que sepamos muy bien que es lo que esas ruinas desean revelarnos… ¡muchas veces lo que se ignora, es lo que puede conducirnos a la perdición!.

-Tal vez tienes la razón, Twilight- le responde Spike, quien ya se ha bajado de su lomo. Aun asi, le expresa lo siguiente- Pero ten en cuenta de que, tarde o temprano, esto terminara por saberse… y lo peor que en verdad podría pasar, es que decepciones a tus mejores amigas por no haber confiado lo suficiente en ellas para hablarles de tu descubrimiento.

-¡Eso es… un riesgo que tendre que correr, Spike!- le responde la unicornio, con cierta consternación.

-¡Bien!... por el momento, pienso ir a ver mi amada Rarity- le expresa Spike, quien de manera apasionada añade- ¡Ella siempre tiene alguna actividad en la que requiere mi ayuda y para mi, siempre será un placer serle de utilidad!.

Al escucharlo, Twilight no puede evitar sonreir y le expresa con ironia:

-¡Anda "Romeo", ve tras tu "Julieta",je,je!- sin embargo, volviendo a adoptar un tono serio, le advierte-¡Pero recuerda nuevamente, ni una palabra de esto ni a Rarity ni a nadie mas!.

-¡Esta bien, entiendo Twilight!- le responde Spike, poco antes de salir y cerrar finalmente la puerta.

Una vez que Spike ha salido, Twilight da un respiro y haciendo uso de su magia, comienza a sacar de su alforja primero los lirios azules que Zecora le ayudo a encontrar y a lo ultimo… las singulares reliquias extraidas de aquel exótico cofre, entre las que se encuentran: alhajas, utensilios de uso cotidiano, pequeñas imágenes y tablillas con dibujos y grabados.

Al comenzar a examinarlas, la unicornio expresa:

-¡Estos artefactos son sorprendentes!... sobre todo, estas tablillas con escritura, la cual parece ser una lengua completamente desconocida en nuestra época actual; me pregunto ¿Quiénes serian estos seres de la antigüedad y que cosas interesantes escribieron en estas tablillas?.

-¿Qué cosas escribieron quienes?- al momento que escucha esa voz, la unicornio se estremece… por lo que al voltear hacia el lado donde esta provino, al momento:

-¡Sorpresa, Twilight!.

-¡Ahhh!- se sobresalta al descubrir una inesperada presencia, la cual se trata de una pony rosada y con crin esponjada del mismo color.

-¡Pinkie Pie, me asustaste!- le comienza a reclamar Twilight a su amiga- ¿Por qué entras de ese modo tan inesperado a la biblioteca?.

-¡Ughh, en verdad lo siento, Twilight!... ¿pero no me digas que no es divertido sorprender a alguien de manera inesperada?, no hay nada mas divertido que deslizarte sigilosamente hasta tu mejor amiga sin que se de cuenta y sorprenderla, mientras exclama: "¡Ahhh!"… ¡me gustaría que alguien me sorprendiera asi en le momento que menos lo esperaría!- pero al momento que ve las reliquias que Twilight tiene en ese momento, la pony rosada pregunta emocionada- ¡Wow!...¿Qué son esas lindas cositas?.

La unicornio al momento se estremece, puesto que la sorpresiva aparición de Pinkie Pie le ha dado un vuelco al plan que tenia de no revelar su secreto ni a sus amigas mas cercanas… no tenia caso tratar de ocultar eso ante ella y tampoco podía mentirle, puesto que Pinkie Pie podría ser hiperactiva y desconcertante, pero no era nada tonta para no darse cuenta de lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

Por lo tanto y dando un leve suspiro, Twilight le responde:

-¡Esta bien Pinkie, te contare sobre esto, pon mucha atención!...

-¡Oki-doki!- le responde ella, de modo afirmativo.

Asi, Twilight comienza a contarle a la pony rosada todo sobre su hallazgo: desde que ella y Spike llegaron al bosque Everfree, el momento en que se encontraron con Zecora, hasta el descubrimiento de las ruinas y los artefactos que hallaron en su interior, lo cuales eran los que estaban a la vista de ambas.

-¡Y asi fue como sucedió todo!... pero debes entender que este hallazgo es algo muy importante para divulgarlo por ahora; asi que te pido por nuestra amistad, no decirle a nadie mas sobre esto ni a nuestras propias amigas, no hasta que descifremos sus secretos… ¿comprendes, Pinkie?.

Al momento, Pinkie no le da una respuesta, sino que hace una extraña maniobra: primero simula con sus cascos "presionar algo" cerca de su boca, luego hace un giro por debajo de la misma, simula excavar en el suelo, arrojar algo como si existiera un agujero, volver a simular que nuevamente usa una pala y finalmente forma un cuadrado con sus propios cascos.

Twilight desconcertada, le interroga:

-¿Pinkie, que es lo que haces?...

La pony le explica:

-Es sencillo, Twilight: puse un candado en mis labios, luego lo cerre con llave, excave un agujero en el piso, arroje la llave dentro, nuevamente arroje la tierra en el agujero y finalmente construi una casa encima del mismo… o sea, ¡que tu secreto esta seguro y bajo llave dentro de mi boca!.

Twilight ante esto, solo atina a sonreir y le responde a su amiga:

-¡Entiendo Pinkie y te lo agradezco!... confio totalmente en ti.

-¡No es nada, querida amiga!- le expresa entusiasta la pony rosada.

Twilight voltea nuevamente hacia donde tiene aquellas reliquias y declara:

-¡Bien, ahora debemos tratar de entender lo que estos objetos intentan "comunicarnos"!... aunque lo que mas me intriga, es aquel mural que había dentro de esa antigua construcción…

-¿Qué tenia ese mural?- le interroga curiosa Pinkie Pie.

Twilight antes de responderle, toma con su magia 2 pequeñas figuras con forma equina y mostrándolas frente a Pinkie, comienza a explicarle:

-El mural tenia dibujados varios de estos personajes: alicornios… y estos…

-¡Caballos!- le responde Pinkie Pie de manera inesperada.

-¿Los qué?- le pregunta intrigada Twilight al escucharla.

-¡Los caballos, tontita!- le aclara la pony rosada-Serian algo asi como nuestros mas lejanos antepasados.

Intrigada por lo que le ha dicho, Twilight vuelve a interrogar:

-¿Y tu… como sabes eso, Pinkie?.

-Fue gracias a una de las canciones que mi nana Pinkie me cantaba cuando yo era una pequeña potrilla… y es la siguiente- al momento, Pinkie Pie comienza a hacer gestos raros en su cara, saca un silbato para afinación y aclarándose la garganta, empieza a cantar:

-Cuando creces y creces y llegas al arbol

eres una raza que esta en otro lado

alto y alto llegas al árbol

cascos fuertes pisan la tierra

fueron notables en otra epoca

se les llamaba caballos, caballos

mira a tus antepasados

Y luego que veras

un pony alto seras…

sin cuerno o alas

caballo te llamaran

y hasta ahi llegaras.

Cuando Pinkie concluye su canción, Twilight se muestra sorprendida… si es cierto lo que ella dice, aquello seria una clave valiosa, aunque guarde cierta ironia puesto que ella, a pesar de poseer un amplio repertorio de conocimientos ignoraba aquel dato que Pinkie Pie en cambio sabe gracias a las canciones de su nana; la unicornio reflexiona con cierta emoción que aun de quienes conoce, siempre puede aprender algo interesante.

-¡Sorprendente, Pinkie Pie!... tu canción me ha ayudado a resolver esta incognita; y yo que solia pensar que esa palabra "Caballo" era una especie de termino coloquial para referirnos a nosotros mismos. Pero al coincidir lo que dice tu canción con parte de lo que estas reliquias parecen revelar, no me queda la menor duda, te lo agradezco- y mientras dice esto, la unicornio morada mira hacia un lado para repasar algunos de esos artefactos, dejando de prestar atención a su amiga.

-¡Oh, eso es… fantabuloso, Twilight, je ,je!- le responde Pinkie, con cierto nerviosismo.

Twilight se muestra un poco extrañada al voltear y ver como la pony rosada ha reaccionado con nerviosismo, pero decide no darle importancia a aquel detalle. En eso, oye que Pinkie le expresa algo mas:

-Por cierto, Twilight: también vine aquí para avisarte que ¡esta noche va a haber una fiesta en Sugar Cube Corner y tu junto con Spike están invitados!.

-¿En verdad?, ¿y a que se debe el motivo de la misma?- le interroga Twilight.

-Los señores Cake planean celebrar un aniversario mas de cuando fundaron su negocio y me permitieron invitar a todos los ponys… ¡entre los cuales, no podían faltar mis mejores amigas!- le explica.

-Bueno, ¡gracias Pinkie te prometo ahí estaremos!- le responde la unicornio, complacida.

-¡Genial!... hoy en la noche, no falten porque no hay fiesta si te faltan tus mejores amistades- y en eso, añade- ¡Bueno Twilight, me despido porque hay mas cosas divertidas alla afuera… good bye, te veo después!- y antes de que Twilight pudiera decir algo, la pony rosada desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ante esto, la unicornio piensa:

-(¡Esa Pinkie, siempre será la encarnación del desconcierto total!... pero no podría pedir una amiga tan genial y confiable como solo ella podría serlo)- y viendo nuevamente hacia las reliquias, a su mente viene la siguiente cuestión-(Sin embargo, hay una duda muy fuerte que me asalta: ¿Por qué la historia de los caballos parece ser algo totalmente omitido de la propia historia de Equestria?... hay algo aquí que no me cuadra del todo… y no puedo ocultar esa sensación de temor que ello me provoca)- concluye Twilight, mientras en su interior experimenta un fuerte sentimiento de zozobra que parecería ser provocado por esos mismos artefactos antiguos.

Canterlot, horas despues:

Mientras tanto, conforme el cielo se ha tornado nocturno, nos ubicamos en el palacio real de Canterlot la capital del reino de Equestria… donde la princesa Celestia, la regente máxima de los ponys, velaba por la seguridad de su reino.

En ese preciso momento, ella aun se encontraba vigilando los alrededores cuando repentinamente una majestuosa presencia hace su aparición en aquel lugar… tratándose de la princesa Luna, su hermana menor.

-¡Luna!...

-¡Hermana, es momento de que descanses, yo me encargare de vigilar ahora!- le propone la princesa de la noche.

-¡De acuerdo Luna… te lo agradezco!- le responde la princesa Celestia, sin que puede disimular del todo cierta incertidumbre que se refleja en el tono de su voz.

Al notar esto, Luna le interroga:

-¿Ocurre algo, hermana?... pareces preocupada.

Celestia, tratando de simular una sonrisa, le responde:

-¡No, no ocurre nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte Luna!- pero al ver en el semblante de su hermana menor que no parece del todo convencida, la alicornio da un ligero suspiro y decide contarle la verdad:

-Lo que en realidad ocurre es que… desde hace un tiempo atrás, he tenido un terrible presentimiento… como de algo siniestro que esta por suceder.

Al escuchar esto, Luna se muestra algo impresionada pero con cierta calma le responde:

-Entiendo, incluso se puede sentir que la atmosfera ha estado muy enrarecida en estos dias… parece ser una mala señal.

En eso, escucha que la princesa Celestia le hace el siguiente cuestionamiento:

-Dime Luna… ¿ tu crees que sin importar cuanto tiempo haya transcurrido, al final es algo casi imposible poder escapar del pasado?.

-¡Eso es algo que llevo preguntándome desde el dia que pude ser liberada de la oscura esencia de Nightmare Moon!- le responde Luna, con cierto pesar- Temo que esa etapa tan dolorosa algún dia vuelva a resurgir y no haya nadie ni nada que pueda evitarlo… ni aun contando con el auxilio de tu discípula predilecta y sus amigas, las portadoras de los elementos de la Harmonía.

-Pero ellas en cierta forma, te dieron la esperanza de un futuro mejor, algo que bastaría para que superes ese amargo trago… e igual me tienes a mi, tu querida hermana mayor, para que juntas superemos ese y todos los obstáculos que se presenten en el futuro- le expresa Celestia, como una forma de reconfortarla.

-¡Te lo agradezco, hermana!- le responde Luna, ya un poco mas animada.

-¡Pero esta vez…!- prosigue Celestia, mientras centra su mirada en el horizonte- ¡Esta vez será muy diferente!... no puedo estar segura de lo que será con exactitud, pero… pronto tendremos que encarar una especie de "reclamo" proveniente de un lejano y oscuro pasado.

Al terminar de escuchar aquello, inclusive Luna no puede evitar que cierto estremecimiento… no era tan fácil de asimilar aquella declaración por parte de su hermana mayor, a pesar de que ambas llevaran el mismo tiempo de existencia, le era muy difícil entender a que se refería con ese "reclamo" del pasado.

-¡Hermana!...

-¡No te preocupes por ello Luna, estaremos preparadas para cuando llegue ese momento!- le expresa por ultimo Celestia, mientras se dirige al interior de su palacio.

Ponyville:

Al mismo tiempo, vemos que por las calles de esa humilde villa transitan Twilight junto con Spike en dirección a Sugar Cube Corner para asistir a la fiesta que Pinkie Pie ha organizado.

-Entonces Twilight…¿dices que Pinkie Pie se apareció de manera repentina en la biblioteca?, ¿y al final tuviste que contarle a ella la verdad sobre nuestro descubrimiento?- le interroga el pequeño dragon, quien va sobre el lomo de la pony.

-¡Asi fue Spike!... no tuve otra opción que decirle todo-le responde Twilight.

-Pero… ¿y que paso con aquello de no revelarle nada de esto ni a nuestras amigas?- le reclama Spike al momento.

La unicornio morada trata de explicarle:

-¡Lo siento Spike, en verdad fue necesario!... tu bien sabes que Pinkie podrá ser alocada y desconcertante, pero también es muy consciente de lo que acontece a su alrededor y engañarla seria completamente inútil; pero al menos se que puedo confiar en ella, ya que también me prometió no decir nada de esto a las demás.

-¡No lo se Twilight, yo no estaría tan seguro de ello!- le expresa el dragon.

-¡Confia en ella Spike, tal como yo!- le expresa la unicornio, segura. Pero al momento, cambia su tono al hacerle la siguiente interrogante-En otro asunto, Spike… ¿de casualidad no tomaste alguna de las reliquias que encontramos?.

-¿Qué?... ¡para nada, hasta ahora no he tomado ninguna de esas cosas!- le responde Spike con total franqueza.

-¡Es extraño, tengo la seguridad de que me falta una de esas piezas y si no fuiste tu, entonces…!- y al momento, a su mente viene la imagen de la pony rosada, por lo que exclama con sobresalto- ¡Pinkie Pie!... pero, ¿sera posible que fuera ella?... ¡no, ella no es asi, se que es alguien confiable!.

¡Por supuesto que lo es Twilight, no deberías sospechar asi de ella!- le expresa Spike, intentando convencerla de que no tiene porque pensar asi de su amiga.

-¡Tienes razón, Spike!... Pinkie jamas haría algo tan deshonesto, por algo es una de mis mejores amigas; ¡seguramente esa pieza aparece mas tarde en algún rincón, lo se!- concluye Twilight, aunque en el tono de su voz se reflejaba cierta ansiedad. Justo en ese momento, ambos llegan a la entrada de Sugar Cube Corner, apareciendo en la entrada ni mas ni menos que la misma Pinkie Pie.

-¡Hola Twilight, hola Spike!...

-¡Hola, Pinkie Pie!- le responde su saludo el pequeño dragon.

-¡Bien, Pinkie!... tal como te lo prometi, estamos aquí presentes para unirnos a tu celebración- le expresa Twilight.

-¡Eso es fantabuloso, Twilight!... con esto se acompleto la lista de invitados, no valen espacios en blanco- le expresa la pony rosada con entusiasmo, al mismo tiempo que saca una pequeña libreta y hace una pequeña anotación (sosteniendo el lápiz con su boca, por supuesto).

-¡Por supuesto, Pinkie!... ¿y el resto de nuestras amigas, ya llegaron?- le interroga la unicornio.

-¡Asi es, las demás ya están alla dentro!...pero vamos, entren para que comencemos la fiesta- les sugiere la pony terrestre muy emocionada.

-¡Gracias!- le contesta Twilight de modo cortes, mientras avanza hacia el interior con Spike aun en su lomo. Al momento que accede, Pinkie les observa con cierto nerviosismo.

Una vez adentro, se observa una gran cantidad de ponys y entre todos ellos, Twilight descubre al resto de sus amigas: Applejack se encontraba junto a su hermana menor Applebloom, Rarity conversaba con Fluttershy acerca de que estaba por lograr un acuerdo con Photo finish para que pudieran ser exhibidos modelos suyos y Rainbow Dash presumía ante otros pegasos de las impresionantes maniobras que practicaba para algún dia poder impresionar a los Wonderbolts. Al momento, Twilight y Spike (quien ya había descendido de su lomo) no pierden tiempo y se dirigen a saludar a cada una de ellas.

Unos segundos después, Applejack se acerca a Twilight y le interroga con cierta perspicacia:

-Y dime Twilight, ¿Cómo están tus lirios azules?.

Al escucharla, la unicornio le responde de modo sutil:

-¡Ehh, me han servido mucho para poder preparar el te que quería Applejack, je, je!.

-¡Que bien!... ¿y no encontraste "algo mas" que también te pudiera servir, dulzura?.

Al escuchar aquella interrogante, Twilight se estremece y se apresura a contestarle:

-¡No Applejack, no hubo nada mas que hallara ahí, te lo seguro!- pero al momento, la unicornio nota que en el rostro de su amiga se refleja la fuerte sospecha que le tiene y será muy difícil convencerla para que desista de ello.

En eso, Spike se acerca a ellas y expresa:

-Disculpa, Applejack… ¿puedo hablar en privado con Twilight?.

-¡Aghh… seguro, pequeño amigo!- le responde la pony terrestre, con aparente tono accesible.

-¡Gracias!-le expresa el dragon, mientras junto con su amiga unicornio se retiran a unos metros de Applejack, quien no deja de mirarlos con cierto recelo.

Una vez que ambos están distanciados de Applejack, Spike le advierte a Twilight:

-¡Twilight, parece que Applejack ya esta comenzando a sospechar!.

-¡Si, lo se!... por eso hay que tener cuidado con…!- le responde la unicornio, sin embargo se ve interrumpida por Pinkie Pie en ese momento, pues con total euforia exclama:

-¡Vamos ponys, que comience ahora misma la fieesssstttaaaaaa!- y como si se hubiera tratado de una señal, una pony unicornio blanca, de crin azul terminada en puntas y con anteojos violetas llamada Vinyl Scratch (mejor conocida en su medio como DJ Pon-3) activa sus tornamesas, inundando al instante el lugar con hipnotizantes ritmos electrónicos.

Debido al ensordecedor volumen de la música, Spike no alcanza a escuchar lo que Twilight intenta comunicarle:

-¿Qué dices?...

-¡DIJE QUE HAY QUE TENER MAS CUIDADO DE MENCIONAR FRENTE A ELLA ALGUNA PALABRA REFERENTE AL HALLAZGO!- le responde Twilight con tono fuerte.

-¿TU LO CREES?- le responde Spike de la misma manera.

-¡POR SUPUESTO, APPLEJACK ES MUY LISTA, ESO SIN CONTAR QUE PERCIBE MUY BIEN CUANDO ALGUIEN MIENTE O LE INTENTA OCULTAR LA VERDAD!...

-¡PERO AUN SIN LAS PRUEBAS, ¿PIENSAS QUE ELLA CREERA TAN FACIL QUE EN LO PROFUNDO DEL BOSQUE EVERFREE ENCONTRAMOS…?!

Justo en ese momento, un pony que bailaba bastante cerca de donde se encontraba todo el equipo musical accidentalmente estira una de sus patas traseras ¡jalando el único cable que alimenta aquellos artefactos y desconectándolo completamente de la clavija!... lo que ocasiona que la musica cese al instante mientras un scratcheo sobresale de las bocinas como un ultimo sonido. Y entonces:

-¿… UNAS RUINAS CON IMÁGENES DE LOS ALICORNIOS Y LOS SUPUESTOS CABALLOS?...- Inevitablemente, aquella interrogante dicha por Spike pudo ser escuchada por todos los ahí presentes en medio del repentino silencio; al darse cuenta de ello, el pequeño dragon se apresura a cubrirse la boca con sus dos manos completamente nervioso mientras que Twilight observa muy tensa hacia todos lados.

-¿Qué, ruinas?...

-¿Alicornios?...

-¿Caballos?...

Cuando escucha a su alrededor a varios ponys haciendo esas cuestiones, Twilight se siente petrificada y solo piensa en alguna forma de poder desviar su total atencion de aquella situación; pero en eso, Pinkie Pie interviene y exclama:

-¡Si, caballos… como en mi canción!... Y luego que veras un pony alto seras… sin cuerno o alas caballo te llamaran… y

hasta ahi llegaras…

Y mientras Pinkie continua cantando y bailando, los demás ponys comienzan a reir creyendo que aquello se trataba de una típica broma de la pony rosada; por lo que Twilight da un respiro de alivio agradeciendo que su amiga atinadamente lograra desviar la atención de los ahí presentes con una de sus ocurrencias… la única que no parecía del todo convencida era Applejack, cuyo recelo solo se incremento aun mas.

Unas horas después:

Aquella fiesta ya estaba a punto de concluir. Y mientras los señores Cake despedían a quienes ya comenzaban a retirarse, Twilight se acerca a Pinkie para comentarle:

-¡Pinkie, la fiesta fue excelente, me divertí mucho!...

-¡No fue nada Twilight!, ¡siempre estoy dispuesta a dar una super-mega-fantastica fiesta para todos los ponys de Ponyville, si!- le responde ella, de manera entusiasta.

Y acercándose mas a Pinkie, la unicornio morada le expresa en voz baja:

-¡Por cierto, gracias también por cubrirme!...

-¡Oki-Doki!- le responde Pinkie Pie, de la misma manera.

En eso, Applejack también se acerca a ambas y les expresa:

-¡Si Pinkie yo también me divertí mucho… y vaya que en esta pachanga hubo varias "sorpresas"!- concluye, mientras mira de reojo a Twilight… ella solo atina a sonreir de modo nervioso.

-¡Claro que si, Applejack!.

-Por cierto, ¡linda canción!... ¿te inspiraste para ella en algo "especial", terroncito de azúcar?- le interroga ahora la pony terrestre, sin dejar a un lado su tono receloso hacia Twilight.

-¡No… solo era una de las canciones que me cantaba mi nana Pinkie!... ¿pero verdad que es muy linda?...- y de manera espontanea, Pinkie comienza nuevamente a cantarla y bailar… pero al momento ocurre algo inesperado: cuando mas intenso era su movimiento, su melena se agitaba con fuerza ocasionando que del interior de esta ¡algo salga disparado hacia adelante!.

Cuando aquello termina por caer justo frente a los cascos de Twilight, tanto ella como Applejack descubren sorprendidas de lo que se trata: se trataba de un objeto rectangular y delgado en forma de pequeña tablilla, de color dorado y con una variedad de extraños signos grabados los cuales estaban pintados en distintos colores.

Al descubrir aquello, Twilight no podía evitar sentirse pasmada… por lo que exclama:

-¡Pinkie… esto…!

-¡Aaghhhh…!- exclama brevemente Pinkie.

Al momento, la unicornio fija su mirada en ella y le interroga:

-¿Sabes bien lo que es esto, Pinkie Pie?.

-¡Oh, vaya que cosas tan raras brotan de mi esponjosa crin!... creo que debo lavarme mi melena mas seguido, ¿no creen?, ¡je, je ,je!- responde ella tratando de hacerse la simpatica… pero lo único que ocasiona, es que Twilight refleje en su semblante un gesto de molestia total y comience a reclamarle:

-Esta es una de las reliquias que encontré en el bosque Everfree, la andaba buscando por todas partes… ¡y jamás me imagine que en verdad fueras tu quien me la robara!.

-¡Bueno… yo…!

-¡Pinkie, yo confie sin dudar en ti y ahora me haz decepcionado por completo!... ¡lo peor de todo, es que al final acabaste por revelar este secreto que me prometiste guardar!... crei tener en ti a la amiga mas confiable pero al parecer me equivoque por completo… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- continua reclamándole Twilight, mientras sigue haciendo sentir a la pony rosada contra la pared.

-¡Bueno… lo que pasa… es que vi esa tablita… con lindos dibujos y colores muy bonitos… y yo solo quise tomarla tantito para jugar… y yo solo… y yo…!- sin embargo, al ver como la unicornio no deja de mirarla totalmente molesta, Pinkie solamente atina a hacer pucheros en su rostro y finalmente rompe en llanto:

-¡BUUUAAAAAAA… PERDONAME TWILIGHT, PERDONAME POR FAVOR!- le suplica con desesperación, mientras sus lagrimas brotan a los lados como si se trataran de abundantes cascadas.

Twilight solo atina de levantar del suelo aquella tablilla haciendo uso de su magia y lo único que tiene en mente es salir lo mas pronto de ahí… pero cuando intenta avanzar, Applejack le ataja el camino y de manera mordaz, le interroga:

-¿Y tu dulzura, no tienes algo que decirnos al respecto?.

-¿A que te refieres, Applejack?- le pregunta ahora ella, aun con tono fastidioso.

-¡Mira quien habla sobre falta de confianza, la que hizo una especie de descubrimiento en el bosque Everfree y solo hasta ahora de manera "accidental", el resto de sus amigas pudimos enterarnos de ello!- le expresa Applejack, con cierto tono sarcástico.

-¡Lo siento mucho, chica granjera… pero esto no tiene la menor importancia!- le responde Twilight del mismo modo; por lo que las otras ponys se mostraban temerosas al saber que dirección estaba tomando aquella situación.

Completamente pasmada, Applejack es ahora quien le reclama:

-¿Qué no tiene la menor importancia?... ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que paso aquella ocasión cuando Fluttershy y yo encontramos aquellas cosas?!... ¡recurrimos a ti, jamás te ocultamos nada porque bien sabíamos que eras la única en quien podíamos confiar plenamente!…

-¡Esto es totalmente diferente, Applejack!...

-¿Y porque piensas que es diferente, Twilight?, ¿Qué tan distinto es esto como para no confiar tu secreto ni a tus mejores amigas?- le interroga la pony terrestre… pero Twilight solo atina a mirar hacia la salida y darse cuenta que varios ponys comienzan a retirarse, sabiendo que a partir de ese momento, todo Ponyville sabra pronto sobre el secreto que celosamente ella deseaba tanto guardar.

Al momento, ella logra pasar a un lado de Applejack sin responderle aun su pregunta:

-¡Vamonos ahora mismo, Spike!- le ordena a su acompañante, mientras este se apresura a obedecer sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Ante esto, Applejack reacciona y le vuelve a interrogar a la unicornio de manera energica:

-¡Twilight, te hice una pregunta!... ¿Por qué intentaste ocultar tu hallazgo desde el principio?, ¿Por qué no quisiste confiarnos eso ni a nosotras?... ¡responde!...

A lo que Twilight, quien ya esta a punto de salir, se detiene y volteando ligeramente su vista hacia ella, le da la siguiente respuesta:

-¿Quieres saber la verdadera razón, Applejack?... esta bien, te lo voy a decir: hay cosas en este mundo para las que la mayoría de los habitantes de Ponyville no están lo suficiente preparados para saber como manejar entre sus cascos… ¡y esta es la prueba que lo demuestra!- y al exponer aquella tablilla a la vista, concluye por salir de ese lugar junto con Spike.

Applejack queda paralizada por unos segundos… pero reaccionando al instante, grita llena de coraje:

-¡¿QUE HAZ DICHO?!...- mientras se dirige rápidamente a la salida.

Ante esto, Rainbow Dash se dirige a una de sus amigas:

-¡Rarity, rápido!.

La unicornio blanca asiente y ambas se mueven rápidamente hacia Applejack para detenerla, haciendo lo mismo la pequeña Applebloom.

Por suerte, entre las tres logran contener a tiempo el avance de Applejack antes de que esta pudiera salir tras Twilight… por lo que la pony terrestre solo atina a continuar vociferando:

-¡VUELVE ACA, TWILIGHT!... ¡VOY A DEMOSTRARTE LO QUE UNA "IGNORANTE" RESIDENTE DE PONYVILLE PUEDE ENSEÑARTE, UNICORNIO SABIHONDA!.

-¡Basta, Applejack!- le exige Rainbow mientras continua sujetándola.

-¡Tranquila, cariño!- le expresa Rarity, intentando calmarla.

-¡Applejack!- cuando escucha que su nombre es mencionado, Applejack voltea hacia abajo descubriendo el tierno rostro de su hermana menor Applebloom del cual resbalan pequeñas lagrimas, por lo que logra calmarse al fin. Las otras dos ponys se sienten tambien aliviadas mientras que tanto Pinkie Pie como Fluttershy, quien se había acercado a ella para brindarle un poco de consuelo, se mostraban desconcertadas por todo lo sucedido… lo que ocasiona en la primera mas ganas de continuar sollozando.

Mientras en el exterior, Twilight continuaba avanzando bastante molesta seguida por Spike, quien intenta hablarle:

-¡Twilight…!

-¡Ni una palabra ahora, Spike, ni una sola palabra!- le advierte Twilight… por lo que el pequeño dragon muy a su pesar, sabe que lo mas prudente en ese momento, es hacerle caso.

Pero de lo que ninguno de los dos se da cuenta, es que una presencia desconocida los observa desde una estrecho callejo oscuro:

-(Si, es ella quien va ahí, la unicornio llamada Twilight Sparkle… pero aquello que lleva consigo (refiriéndose a la tablilla con signos que la unicornio porta con su magia)… ¡esa chica no sabe el significado de esa tablilla, no sabe que es en lo que esta a punto de meterse por causa de la misma!).

(Continuara)…

Notas de autor:

¡Saludos a todos!... como verán, aquí tienen el que es oficialmente el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic mio… como ven, se revelaron mas cosas que solo aumentan mas la intriga sobre el rumbo que poco a poco, esta tomando la trama, además de mostrarse un momento de tensión que surgió entre las ponys (pero no se preocupen, les aseguro que ello tendrá arreglo!).

Bueno, solo espero que estén disfrutando esta historia mia, la cual espero que los vaya atrapando conforme avance mas… cualquier duda, sugerencia o critica, no duden en expresármela.

Por cierto, deseo hacer una mención especial a mi neechan Iris Ferrufino Prada de Bolivia, a quien le agradezco con toda el alma por contribuir a esta historia mia tanto con ideas como con parte de la letra de la péqueña canción de Pinkie Pie acerca de los caballos… ¡Te felicito por ello, mi neechan!.

Nos vemos y suerte para todos!.


End file.
